Alexis Leon Midford
|image = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = |hair = |unusual features = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Marquis of Midford Leader of the British Knights |previous occupation = |base of operations = |status = Alive |relatives = Frances Midford (wife) Edward Midford (son) Elizabeth Midford (daughter) Vincent Phantomhive (brother-in-law, deceased) Ciel Phantomhive (nephew) |manga debut = Volume 11, Chapter 52 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Marquis Alexis Leon Midford is the husband of Frances Midford, the father of Edward and Elizabeth, and the leader of the British knights.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 7 Appearance Alexis is a middle-aged man who has a cleft chin, thick eyebrows and a mustache upon the outer surface of his upper lip. He stylizes his hair by sleeking its back and sideways. He is initially seen wearing a white suit''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 52, page 4 which he later changes to a black tuxedo when aiding his wife in fighting against Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 20 Personality Alexis, although married to a strict and sophisticated woman, seems to be more carefree and vehement. He is, at first, silent and collected, and wears a scowl on his face. He also stares for a while, and quite persistently, as shown when he scrutinizes Ciel Phantomhive intently.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 4 However, the calmness displayed can be, more or less, described as a facade since he is quick to break from his composure, and he proceeds to warmly welcome and hug his future son-in-law.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 5 Furthermore, Alexis asserts his occupation as the leader of the British knight by demonstrating courage and determination; he swears to protect the weak and refuses to run away while battling the Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 22 History Not much is noted about his history except that Alexis is a distinguished head knight of England. In a fencing event held by Queen Victoria, he was defeated by Frances and consequently married her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 13 Manga's Synopsis Ship Voyage Alexis appears with the rest of the Midfords for a family trip in the luxury ship, Campania. They meet up with Ciel Phantomhive, who he stares studiously at for a while, despite the blatant agitation it caused for the receiver. He then jubilantly hugs Ciel and notes how cute he is. Afterwards, he, along with his family, and Ciel are shown eating together inside the ship.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 4-5 Subsequently after the Bizarre Doll invasion began, Alexis and Edward rush into the elevator hall to join forces with Frances and Sebastian in order to ward off the Bizarre Dolls. Alexis and Frances are both relieved after learning that Elizabeth is with Ciel, since they believe that he would protect her at all costs. He and Edward ostentatiously unsheathe their swords, declaring that they, as British knights, would not abandon their people. Then, they look over their shoulders for approval from Frances, which she gives.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, pages 20-22 Soon after, a shock reverberates throughout the ship, surprising Alexis and his family. The ship is revealed to have crashed into an iceberg.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, pages 5-6 Afterwards, he, Frances, and Edward arrive in the first class lounge, saving the people there from the hostile Bizarre Dolls. They encourage the people to persevere and for the unharmed to aid in lowering the lifeboats. Alexis introduces himself as the leader of the British knights.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, pages 6-7 He later appears in Sebastian's Cinematic Record with his wife. It depicts that he had attended Ciel's coronation as the Earl of Phantomhive and was a part of the ceremony.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 26-27 Quotes * "The members of the Midford household have protected England for generations. As knights, we would never abandon our people in danger."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 22 * (To Ciel) "Long time no see, my future son! You're cute as ever."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 5 References Navigation Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Midford Household Category:Ship Voyage Arc